ADVANCED MULTISCALE MICROSCOPY SHARED RESOURCE (AMMSR) Co-Directors: Stefanie Kaech Petrie, PhD, and Heidi Feiler, PhD ABSTRACT / PROJECT SUMMARY The Advanced Multiscale Microscopy Shared Resource (AMMSR) delivers access to cutting-edge imaging instrumentation and comprehensive technical support for cellular, subcellular and molecular imaging to Knight Cancer Institute (Knight) members. The AMMSR integrates light microscopy and electron microscopy (EM) services and expertise to provide comprehensive support for analysis of samples across the full microscopy resolution spectrum. The AMMSR provides Knight Investigators: (1) coordinated access to advanced, multiscale imaging technologies, (2) expert guidance, advice and training on sample preparation and the use of light microscopy, EM, and correlative light and electron microscopy (CLEM) platforms, (3) optimized workflows, (4) access to multidisciplinary faculty experts with expertise in physics, biomedical engineering, chemistry, cancer biology and computation that provide workflow development support for specific AMMSR instruments, (5) access to a laboratory where users can receive training, or conduct, EM sample preparation, (6) comprehensive services provided by skilled core staff for EM sample preparation and evaluation, optical and EM image and data acquisition, and computational analysis, (7) access to analysis stations and software specialized for optical and EM imaging analysis, (8) access to formal workshops and educational opportunities aimed at increasing general awareness about standard and innovative microscopy technologies, and their successful application in basic and translational cancer research. Recent developments in imaging technologies, including super-resolution microscopy, larger volume 3D light microscopy EM approaches, and CLEM are providing new resources for basic and translational research. These imaging technologies are essential tools in cancer research, leading to a better understanding of cancer mechanisms and therapeutic resistance, as well as discovering new targets for drug development. The comprehensive support and extensive expertise offered through the AMMSR provides Knight Investigators with the means to understand cancer at the cellular and organismal level.